Sarah-Lily Snape (YoakeYokosan)
Biography Sarah-Lily Snape was born 1 August 1980 to Lily Evans, a Muggle, and Severus Snape, a half-blood wizard. Sarah-Lily, whose mother was dead was told that her mother was killed during a battle which she lost. Sarah-Lily’s father hated James Potter, so he didn’t tell Sarah-Lily about her half-brother, Harry Potter or that her mother was Lily. Sarah-Lily grew up at Spinner’s End, a shabby suburb of Cokeworth. Severus tried to give Sarah-Lily a better life than he did as a child. His daughter emotions got to her easily, sadness and anger. At Hogwarts, she met her half-brother who was she was very fond of. They became very close, Severus knew that would happen, so he didn’t really acknowledge it. She liked Fred Weasley who was a pure-blood wizard. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1997 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Sarah-Lily would get into the Gryffindor common room with Fred or Harry just to see Harry and/or Fred. When she was upset, she’d visit Harry who’d comfort her. She was a popular student, because she was the half-sister of Harry Potter and girlfriend of Fred Weasley. When her father and Fred died (1998), she was left heartbroken. She had no one except for Harry, after he married Ginny, Sarah-Lily lived with the two and their children, James Albus, and Lily who are her nieces and nephews. Hogwarts Years (1991-1998) First Year When Sarah-Lily got her Hogwarts letter, she was happy because she finally could be with her father and could become a witch. On the train, she sat with Fred and George Weasley who were Gryffindor. Fred and she became the best of friends, who instantly recognized her as the child of Snape and Evans because of her red hair and black eyes which Fred said, “her eyes are warm like a warm summer’s night.” At the sorting, Fred and Sarah-Lily hoped that she’d be sorted into Gryffindor but was sorted into Slytherin instead. Severus was happy about this because Harry was in Gryffindor and she was Slytherin which separated the two half-siblings. Fred was a little disappointed but was happy with Harry Potter. In her first potions class, Severus had asked Harry "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" and took a point from Gryffindor when Harry didn’t know the answer, Sarah-Lily had yelled, “why did you take a point from Gryffindor when he didn’t know the answer?” No one knew that she was the daughter of their potion’s professor except for Hermione Granger because she overheard Fred talking to Sarah-Lily and Draco Malfoy because his father, Lucius was a death eater like Severus. Seventh Year When Severus Snape was dying, she laid there at his side, crying and having her red hair that was from her mother, stroked by her father. He had told her, “you’re my lily flower, remember that.” Before Fred Weasley died in the war, he was telling Sarah-Lily that whatever he was doing, he’d do it with her. When Fred died, she slipped her engagement ring from him on to her finger, knowing what he was saying and kissed him for the last time. After Life She lived with Harry, Ginny and their children. She became the new potions professor and never married after Fred died and always wore her engagement ring that was from Fred. Relationships Fred Weasley Fred Weasley was Sarah-Lily's boyfriend ever since the train ride to Hogwarts. He was a Gryffindor and Sarah-Lily was a Slytherin so he or Harry Potter would take her into the Gryffindor common room. Severus Snape Severus Snape is Sarah-Lily's father who she loves dearly. She kept from being late to his classes which she always made potions that weren't being taught in class because she was ahead or finished early. Harry Potter Harry Potter is Sarah-Lily's half-brother and best-friend. He was one of the three people that could comfort her if she was upset which was often. Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy would pester Sarah-Lily because she is the half-sister of Harry and a half-blood. He got his nose broken twice because of Sarah-Lily, once because of a punch and another because his nose was stomped on by Sarah-Lily. Category:Females Category:Wizards